A Dungeon Master's Discord
by Homestarluver201
Summary: After yet another awkward silence, a grim voice announced the obvious. "Tycho has been eliminated from play."


A Dungeon Master's Discord- Poker Night at the Inventory

Lightly trekking up the steps, the psychopathic dungeon master took his seat next to the other four players. His dirty-blonde hair swung heavily in front of his blocky face as the stakes were set for the following poker game.

"Yo Webcomic," A gravely voice called from the other side of the table. "why are you so late all of a sudden?"

It was Strong Bad.

The sharp-toothed rabbit, the homicidal gunman, and the brunette girl in the scarf all turned their attention to the man in the turtleneck across the table.

Tycho sighed, before beginning what would be said to never end.

"Well, I got caught up in an argument with Gabe over who had to repair the computer this week," He started, tossing in his payment. "World of Warcraft has been giving us viruses for the last month and a half."

Strong Bad rolled his eyes and threw his share of money out onto the table.

"Who's this 'Gabe' you talk so often about?" Max asked, also supplying his cash for the game.

"My best friend." Tycho replied subtly, watching as the girl at the table dealt the first hand.

There was some breif silence before Strong Bad happened to chip in another conversation.

"How'd you find your way here, girl?' he asked the woman sitting opposite of him.

She flipped some dark-brown hair over her shoulder and grinned, staring down the masked Wrestleman.

"I was messing around with my transphere and ended up in the Inventory," she explained, glancing down at her cards. "I learned how to play Texas Hold Em' a while back and never exactly got to use my skills."

Strong Bad just shrugged and threw his cards face-down on the table, folding.

Tycho glanced down at his cards; an ace of clubs and a nine of hearts. He watched for a moment as Heavy decided to call, then Tycho threw his own cards down as well.

"I fold." He mumbled, leaning back in the chair.

There was some more silence as the other girl checked, and then Max asked a question.

"Hey Tycho? What's it like in the Pacific Northwest?" He inquired.

"Well, there's not much. Just trees, mountains, roads, overcrowded neighborhoods and malls, you know." Tycho responded, eyes not leaving the floor. Suddenly, Tycho began to feel a little off. The room started spinning and he didn't know what was going on.

The four other players watched in confusion as Tycho began coughing, squeezing his eyes shut. Max could have sworn he saw blood coming from the suffering psychopath. Ears ringing, Tycho could no longer hear the music in the background of the Inventory. The throbbing pain in his head made him clutch the sides of his face in weary suffering.

"Hey, everything okay over there, dorkwad?" Strong Bad inquired, using the insult as a cover-up for his concern.

Strong Bad's question went unheard to Tycho as another sound made its way to his ears. This one was thought-piercing and thoroughly could not be explained as Tycho tried in vain to scream. As the sound flooded into his ears, Tycho was seemingly muted. No matter how hard he tried, no noise would come up from his throat.

The sound was impossible. Every scream, cry, laugh, word and groan was heard inside of his head. The last breath of every murder victim; the first breath of every baby- it was all heard. The thick, almost physical sound caused Tycho such great pain he would have taken his own life just to escape the spectrum of human life.

The other four players just sat in an awkward silence as they stared upon Tycho's freak-out. He trembled slightly while grasping the sides of his head, trying again in vain to drown out the sound with his own screams.

Pushing hard against the barrier to his voice, a desperate scream attempted to make its way out. Throwing his head back, Tycho clenched his teeth together in pain. The throbbing affliction in his head wouldn't cease as long as that heart-wrenching sound would continue.

In one final moment, however, the scream dying to escape finally exploded from his throat, coming out in a desperate cry for quiet.

Strong Bad, Max, Heavy, and Sarah were all bewildered and confused as Tycho screamed in agony, then slumped back over the poker table. Eyes snapping open, Tycho was in a brief moment of uncertainty as the sound got louder. He felt dizzy and unsure.

"Tycho…?" Strong Bad asked, actually using his name for once. The Wrestleman took a chance of looking into the dungeon master's eyes and his jaw dropped. Tycho's iris' had taken on a blood-red shade and were now glowing with an unseen energy.

Max, Heavy and Sarah all stared in shock and discomfort as Tycho became limp and his eyes fluttered shut, and he slumped to the floor unconscious.

After yet another awkward silence, a grim voice announced the obvious:

"Tycho has been eliminated from play."


End file.
